


i think

by orphan_account



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Couch Sex, Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, No Spoilers, Other, Shotgunning, no longer lowercase!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: two big idiots have long winded sex on the world’s smallest couch. that’s it.
Relationships: Aikawa/Risu (Dorohedoro)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	i think

**Author's Note:**

> to preface:  
both risu and aikawa are non-binary  
risu uses they/them, they have a dick.  
aikawa uses he/him, on T but no-op. he has a vagina and breasts. pussy, cunt, tits etc is the language i chose to use. 
> 
> i chose not to put the above in tags because i feel weird about people filtering for trans-specific fics. thank you for understanding.

Aikawa felt like he was going to burst. There was a buzzing under his skin, a pressure pushing behind his eyes, and that awful nausea that settled deep in his gut every time he felt a migraine coming on. Unconsciously, he had begun to curl into himself, head in hands, nails digging into skull, jaw clenched and teeth grinding. 

But Risu was there.

Their calloused fingers were at the back of his neck, playing with the short hairs along his nape while they tried to mutter small reassurances. They were seated on the couch together, the television turned off and the only light a single bulb hanging uncovered in the kitchen. Risu always tried their best to help and every time it fucked with him more because he just couldn’t understand why.

“Do you need to... If you have to go, I understand.” Risu’s face was tight with concern, body pressed close to Aikawa. It was nice to have them here and to feel their solid weight against him.

Aikawa shook his head, shoulders rolling back. He flexed his jaw, trying to will away the tension that was only worsening the pressure bleeding into the back of his skull.

“I want to be here,” hardly more than a mumble, and even in this condition a warmth prickled across his skin. The “with you” was unspoken. He could say any amount of vulgar shit, embarrass himself all day long, but being vulnerable with Risu never got easier. Keeping them at arm’s length had been simpler, but it felt like a betrayal to both himself and Risu. He wasn’t sure if he could ever tell them the whole truth, but this was enough for now.

Aikawa tilted his head towards them, a tight smile on his lips.

“You don’t still have that weed I left over here, do you?”

That startled a laugh out of Risu. One last ruffle of Aikawa’s hair and they were up, shuffling to a drawer in the kitchen. With minimal rummaging they miraculously produced the remnants of the aforementioned shitty weed Aikawa spent too much of his last paycheck on: half of a truly pitiful blunt. Seeing it forced a snort out of Risu, but they turned back, settling in beside Aikawa just as close as before.

“You sure you’ll be okay?”

Risu’s chin dug in against his shoulder, concern still evident on their face. Sometimes weed just made Aikawa twitchier, paranoid. As far as Risu was aware it never mellowed him out at all, but he said it helped with the headaches at least a little.  
They knew Aikawa could be really stupid about drugs in general, all in an effort to stave off whatever was weighing on him. Risu still remembered how helpless they felt during one of the last times Aikawa had come over with God knows what from God knows where. By the end of the night Aikawa was digging into his arms with anything he could find until he was bleeding all over Risu’s carpet, insisting that he was trying to scrape the monster out of him. Risu could still see the scars.

Aikawa mirrored Risu’s increasingly dour expression with a little frown and pressed a kiss to the corner of their mouth. “It’s okay, Risu, I promise.” Risu just gave a little sigh and pressed their face into the curve of Aikawa’s neck.

Aikawa patted around for his lighter, finally shimmying it out of a back pocket with some difficulty. Risu passed him what was left of the joint and Aikawa wasted no time lighting it and taking a drag.

He paused a moment to savor it, feeling the smoke deep in his lungs, before a heavy exhale. And then he took another drag, this time angling Risu’s face towards him. Their mouth opened expectantly, and Aikawa sealed it with his own. An exchange of breath. Risu’s hands came to settle back in Aikawa’s hair, and Aikawa chased the smoke with his tongue. It licked across their teeth, gums, until Risu began to suck at it, fingers tugging at Aikawa’s hair. Aikawa groaned and felt a smile against his lips.

They separated, a string of spit still connecting their lips. The blunt traded hands once more. Aikawa turned, swinging a leg over Risu and straddling their lap. Risu’s free hand came to rest at Aikawa’s ass. The couch provided a welcome, if precarious, amount of support, as did Risu’s long legs, but Aikawa was still big and the last thing they needed was for him to fall off and bust his ass in the middle of some heavy petting.

Risu mimicked Aikawa; a good drag for themself, and then another to share, their lips meeting in an open-mouthed kiss. The meager remains of the roach were soon discarded in favor of Risu groping at Aikawa’s ass and thighs, pulling him ever closer. Aikawa took the chance to grind down against Risu, already half-hard. Risu gasped, biting hard against his lower lip and now Aikawa was the one with a shit-eating grin. Another roll of his hips and they were swallowing each other’s moans.

Neither of them could help but make a mess when they kiss. Spit and a bit of blood from Risu’s blessedly sharp incisors dripped from both their kiss-swollen lips. Risu took the chance to lick from chin to jaw, biting into the flesh just below Aikawa’s ear. He whined and Risu went to work sucking and nipping at the skin there and further down his neck. They liked the way Aikawa looked covered in their marks maybe a little too much.

Aikawa angled his neck and straightened his back to give Risu more access to himself. They kissed over his shirt, taking a moment to breathe in his smell. Their face nuzzled against the warmth of Aikawa’s chest, hand trailing up to grope and fondle through his layers. A nail scraped at a hard nipple, feeling the barbel there too. Risu bit playfully into the meat of his chest and Aikawa laughed in surprise. He swatted Risu away before reaching down to pull his shirt up and off, taking a moment to cup his own tits through his bra. Always so smug.

“So? Keep it on or what?” At the question Risu was suddenly met with the multitudes of fantasies they’ve had involving fucking Aikawa’s tits with the tight pressure of a sports bra around their cock, but today was probably not that day. Instead they wordlessly ran a thumb along the band and Aikawa’s hands moved to hold onto the back of the couch. Risu momentarily relinquished the grip on his ass so they could tug Aikawa’s bra up, freeing his breasts and letting the article rest under his armpits.  
They wasted no time sucking a nipple into their mouth, tongue lapping at it and the warm metal of his piercing. A scrape of teeth here and there earned a jolt from Aikawa. Risu pinched the other, rolling it between their fingers as they moved to suck hickeys into the tanned skin of Aikawa’s chest. 

Aikawa’s hands were petting their hair now. Soft, almost whiny, encouragement from Aikawa and the lewd, wet noises Risu’s mouth made against his chest filled the apartment. Aikawa never stopped grinding down against them and Risu was really starting to feel the strain, cock aching under the confines of their pants.

Risu paused their ministrations, setting their chin between Aikawa’s tits to look up at him. Face red and lips redder, a mix of blood and saliva smeared against his cheek. Bruises had already started blooming along his neck and chest, too. Risu felt a pang in their chest of pure adoration.

“Aikawa?”

“Hm?”

“Y’wanna ride me?”

“Fuck, I thought you’d never ask.”

Aikawa moved off them and got to work undressing them both in record time. Risu first; jumpsuit, t-shirt, underwear are all discarded. Aikawa only teased them a little for the wet stain of precum on their boxers. He palmed their cock, feeling the weight of it in his hands. Risu was big all over, and Aikawa was very grateful. 

Next Aikawa’s bra, pants, and underwear were added to the pile, the large wet spot in his own underwear earning him a very smug look from Risu. It was pretty obvious how much he wanted this. Before he could even settle himself back into place he felt the slightest bit of his own slick beginning to run down his thigh.

Even painfully hard, Risu took his time once Aikawa was back in their lap. they couldn’t help but reach down to feel the wetness themself, fingers trailing down the hair starting at his navel to rub over the folds of Aikawa’s pussy. Their touches were light and seemed to purposely skirt away from his swollen clit. Aikawa pouted above them, cheek bit between his teeth to keep any pitiful noises at bay while he tried to rut against Risu’s hand.

Without warning, Risu slipped a finger inside Aikawa. Meeting little resistance, another followed, and then another. Aikawa’s pussy sucked up their fingers without any trouble at all. Risu pressed a kiss followed by a gentle nip against his chest to hide their grin and felt Aikawa clench around them. Risu laughed at that, slowly beginning to pump their fingers in and out of Aikawa’s cunt, thumb occasionally brushing against his clit. He’d earned it.

Risu kept a leisurely pace, enjoying the lewd noises of Aikawa’s pussy and the way he’d leaned against them, head on their shoulder so every soft “_Risu_,” went straight to their ear. But they were both beginning to grow impatient. 

Aikawa whined when Risu’s fingers left him, but Risu nudged him until he was sitting up and offered their hand to him. The dingy light from the kitchen reflected off the slick coating their fingers, and as they pulled them apart thick strings came away. Aikawa took Risu’s hand in his own and brought it to his mouth to clean it with his tongue, wrapping it around each digit and sucking at them. He felt almost lightheaded tasting himself. Risu looked on in awe, suddenly tugging Aikawa down to kiss and lick at his mouth, have that taste coat their own tongue.

Aikawa rolled his hips again, this time shuddering as he felt Risu’s cock brush against him. He wanted it so bad. He wanted risu to fill him up completely, fuck him so hard he couldn’t think straight. Thankfully Risu was on the same wavelength. 

Without much fuss, Risu put their hands on Aikawa’s hips and guided him on top of their cock. Once the head breached into him, Aikawa’s pussy swallowed their cock with ease. As he lowered onto it, the wet heat was almost unbearable for Risu. They took a deep breath, only to have it knocked out of them as aikawa took them all the way, fully seating himself on their cock. Aikawa looked just as winded.

“Risu, why the fuck are you so big.”

Risu breathed out a little laugh, rubbing little circles into Aikawa’s hip. Some of the tension began to bleed out of him. They smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to his jaw.

“You good?”

Aikawa took a deep breath and nodded, arms coming to wrap around their neck and hug them against his chest. He shifted his legs, giving himself a better foundation before he started to lift up from Risu’s cock. Risu did his best to stay still, hands loose on Aikawa’s hips, still worrying circles into the skin to soothe him. Aikawa almost pulled Risu out of him completely before bringing himself down in one fluid motion. Risu’s nails pressed into his skin, allowing just a small grunt out while Aikawa gnawed at the inside of his cheek to stay focused.

Aikawa continued like this a little longer, no real rhythm, just trying to get Risu’s dick wet and his cunt accustomed to the intrusion. Risu did their best to help, sort of. Their hands ran over his abdomen, as if they were trying to smooth out the tension, but sometimes they went lower. Risu would grab at Aikawa’s ass, pulling his cheeks apart to feel the way his pussy contracted around their cock as they urged it to spread more. It made Aikawa’s already uneven pace stutter as he whined into their hair.

Risu really wasn’t sure how much longer they could take it. It felt good, almost too good, feeling the slow drag of Aikawa’s pussy around their dick, but the pace and irregularity was agonizing. 

Their face was pressed against Aikawa’s neck, each time he brought himself back down Risu would nip at the skin to stop whatever pathetic whimper wanted to come out. Their grip on Aikawa’s hips was growing tighter too. This time, before he could tease all but the tip out of himself, Risu abruptly pushed him back down on their cock and earned a “_fuck_” for their troubles. Aikawa’s hands went to Risu’s hair, tugging their head back so he could look down at them. Aikawa seemed far too pleased with himself for how close he was to losing his composure completely.

“You wanna fuck me?” 

Without hesitation Risu nodded against the grip in their hair, Aikawa’s expression morphing into something fond at the earnestness. His hips rolled forward, forcing a gasp out of Risu as their cock twitched inside him. Aikawa laughed and pressed a kiss to their temple.

“Do your worst.”

That was all Risu needed to hear. Their hands moved to cup Aikawa’s ass once more, forcing him up so they could bring him back down to meet a sharp thrust. And then again. And again, arms straining from the effort. Aikawa let out a wheeze every time, already falling apart. He pressed in close to Risu, going slack just enough so that Risu could set their own pace. They pushed and pulled Aikawa up and down their cock, using his pussy like a toy. Aikawa was so wet, the sounds coming from his cunt were obscene.

“Aikawa, you’re so— Fuck, you feel so good.” Risu’s voice was strained, each thrust pushing a groan out of them. Nails raked over Aikawa’s thigh as he bounced on their dick. “You love my cock, don’t you?”

Aikawa’s forehead was pressed into Risu’s shoulder but he still tried to nod. Drool dripped out of his mouth, he could barely think straight. Everything was so hazy and he was so full and every part of him was so hot, inside and out.

“‘s good, ‘s so big, love it, _love you_—“

Risu let out a bark of a laugh, they couldn’t help it. Such a romantic, Aikawa. The first time they hear it so directly and it’s when he’s being fucked out of his mind. Risu turned to plant kiss after kiss on whatever part of Aikawa’s face they could reach, maintaining their breakneck pace. Aikawa met one of those kisses, sloppy, teeth and tongue and spit meshing and separating, each time punctuated by Aikawa’s almost unintelligible praise. His movements were growing increasingly erratic, cunt pulsing around Risu.

“Risu, fuck— I just, I need—“

Before he could even ask, one of Risu’s hands moved to rub his throbbing clit and all at once it came crashing down on him. Aaikawa sobbed, biting hard against Risu’s shoulder while his pussy twitched and convulsed on their unrelenting cock. Immediately it was too much, but he felt drunk off the pleasure-pain of overstimulation.

Risu was finally beginning to lose their composure; their grip on Aikawa so hard it was going to leave yet another bruise, thrusts rough and irregular, voice cracking as they babbled against Aikawa’s cheek.

“Wanna come inside... Aikawa, please, please—“

Part of Aikawa thought he was going to die, twitching as his cunt unconsciously clenched at the thought of Risu’s thick cum inside of him. And the way he begged... 

“C’mon, I want it, all of it... I wanna be yours.” His voice was wrecked but he meant it. And that was enough for Risu.

After a few more stuttering thrusts, Risu came wordlessly, deep inside Aikawa. Aikawa rolled his hips, ignoring his own sensitivity in favor of trying to milk them for every drop. He felt so warm, and the way Risu’s cock twitched in him felt so good. Risu made a choked sound in the back of their throat, another splurt of cum released inside Aikawa. They weakly tried to hold him still, hands settled back against his hip.

“Too much... It’s too much, Aikawa, I can’t...”

Aikawa relented, crumpling against Risu. He felt completely boneless which didn’t help as Risu moved to pull out of him. Aikawa groaned as he felt the cum leaking out of his pussy, trailing down his thigh and dripping onto Risu’s lap. 

He wanted to shower. Or sleep for the next week. Both ideally, but mostly Aikawa wasn’t sure how he was going to move his legs.

Risu gently shifted him onto the couch and got up on rather wobbly legs of their own. Aikawa closed his eyes as he heard them digging around a cabinet and then running a faucet until they were back beside him. A cold washcloth cleaned him up, it felt soothing, and Risu’s touch was so gentle. After giving themself a once over the rag was thrown loosely towards their pile of clothes and Risu began tugging Aikawa up despite his protests. The rest would just have to wait for the inevitable shower.

“I‘m dying. You have to leave me here.”

Risu sighed and chose to ignore his dramatics as they gave him another tug which finally got Aikawa on his feet. They silently pulled him towards the bedroom and straight into bed.  
The bed really didn’t fit the both of them, it was a miracle it fit Risu, but they’d made it work before.

Aikawa had grumbled all the way, something about wanting a cigarette, something about how he pulled a muscle, but he was out like a light the minute his head hit the pillow. Risu took their time collecting enough threadbare blankets to cover them both, unable to take their eyes off Aikawa’s face. Still a mess, but relaxed, calm in a way that was so rare for him.

Risu worried about him so much, and it could be frustrating how dodgy he got about what felt like the littlest things. But at least when they were together, and Risu could see him like this, it wasn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> title is the tyler the creator song :) it makes me think of them.
> 
> i went over it once more and tried to fix some glaring grammar/spelling problems but there could still be some mistakes... i haven’t finished something since 2015 and also i’m illiterate. happy holidays!


End file.
